Miss and be Missed
by Fucking Tomatoes
Summary: I might not get to see you as often as I'd like, I may not get to hold you in my arms at night, but deep in my heart I know that it's true. No matter what happens... I will always miss you.  SatoHaru  TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Long time no see! Sorry about the long disappearance, it appears that I have not been able to be happy with my writing and have been trying to work on it. Also, This Two-shot is sort of a "sorry" to my readers for not updating Abnormally. Trust me I am still working on the chapter and will soon post it if I can.

Onto the Two-Shot! This is targeted in the Unova region and contains the characters Dento/Cilan, and Iris. I love them so much in the Best Wished anime so I wanted to make a story that included them. :) Also, Japanese names are used over the English ones because...well I don't know really I guess to change it up a bit? xD

So here you go my doves, and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or regions used in this fiction. The original storyline is originally made by me and nothing else. Rated K+

* * *

><p>Satoharu Two-Shot<p>

Miss and be Missed

By: XxVintagexModxX

Sun beams pierced through the cracks of forest branches, creating dancing flecks of sunlight to fan over a girl passing through. Trees above her swayed and fluttered, as the long strands of her hazelnut hair wavered in the sun kissed air. The gravel beneath her feet crunched and scattered away, composing a noise that numbed her mind. The 14 year old walked on a trail heading for what she thought was Nuvema Town. Unknown to the coordinator, she was actually heading in the wrong direction, and wasn't even in the right location. Haruka bit her lip as she fumbled around with an old, green Poke-navi her brother was so generous of letting her borrow on her journey in Unova. The little device displayed a zoomed in map of the dense forest, showing a blinking red dot; indicating herself moving slowly into what looked like—well more trees and forest. Haruka blinked, tilting the small device in her hand front to back impatiently. _Is this thing even working? _She slammed the palm of her hand against the side of the device and heard a faint _zip!_ Haruka slowly turned the Poke-navi on its back again, revealing a cracked black screen.

"Ah!" she halted in mid stride and began to panic, "No, no, no this can't be happening, Max is going to _kill _me! What am I going to tell him when he asks for this back?" Haruka glanced left and right, a sudden feeling of claustrophobia creeping down her spine, "That is if I even get out of this place."

In a bush 10 feet away from her, a black and white Pokémon with a yellow ring inside its ear snatched an apple that sat on the floor and scurried away. Haruka blew a strand of hair that was in her face and hesitated on continuing down the trail. She didn't want to end up living here for the rest of her life. She rotated the device in her hand again, _once I get to Professor Juniper's lab, I'll get this fixed._ With one arm she reached behind and unzipped the front pocket of her yellow backpack, and with the other she threw the stupid Poke-navi inside. Zipping it closed, she crossed her arms and glanced up at the leaves and branches. This was just great. Today was supposed to be her start of a new Journey, capturing new Pokémon and look for contests to compete in and now here she was, lost in a dense forest with nowhere out.

Haruka glowered at the bristling trees and sank down into a sitting position, "I knew I wasn't ready to travel yet." The tan dirt felt like sand underneath her knees and the scent of apples stained the air. Haruka moaned and started yanking at her hazelnut hair, "Dad was right! I never think things through! What was I thinking taking advice from professor Birch! 'Just go with the flow' he says, but you know what Professor Birch? It lead me to the middle of stinking **No Where!** "

After five more minutes of constant ranting and hair pulling Haruka eventually died down and decided to sprawl herself in the middle of the trail. She thought she might as well rest for the walking that was yet to come. Her sapphire eyes stared dazedly to the treetops, searching for any gaps of blue that rarely revealed to her. A bird Pokémon from somewhere in the forest chirped, causing an echo. She missed the sky. She felt like she was stuck in some alien world and couldn't get out. The palms of her hands felt ashy from the thin dirt they laid upon, and on the back of her neck she felt an ant crawling against her skin. She swatted it away.

_Why is this happening?_ From what Haruka could remember, she had never bumped into problems like these. Getting lost, having trouble finding the Pokémon center, it all felt strange to her. Sure, so she wasn't from around here, but even in the Sinnoh region she knew where she was going. Haruka frowned and rolled to her side. Was she really not ready for Unova? Was coming here a bad decision? Her lashes closed out the green bushes and moss covered tree trunks. _I'll never listen to that idiot again. _A low rumble stirred inside her and a hollow sensation began to spread out in her abdomen. Her stomach growled angrily at her, forcing the small girl to curl into a ball. _I'm so hungry... _Haruka shrugged both arms out from her backpack straps and threw the thin bag to the space next to her. Quickly she unzipped the main pouch and rummaged her hand inside for any food. An indescribable expression appeared on her face as she retrieved her hand back._ Nothing_. Another growl stirred in her stomach. Haruka screamed and started to squirm right there on the dirty ground.

"**I HATE THIS!"**

"Well... this is an interesting sight." Her eyes flashed open, as she hurled herself into a sitting position.

A rather lean boy stood a couple feet away from her with silver kitchenware in his arms. The boy wore somewhat of a butler outfit, with his green hair slicked back professionally, and an apron clinging tightly to his waist. Haruka blinked slowly, not sure if what she was seeing was real. This wasn't the type of place you'd find a butler walking around with kitchen supplies. The green haired boy gave her a puzzled look, as he shifted his weight to his opposite leg. Haruka realized that she had been staring at him this whole time. Embarrassed, she diverted her eyes. Oddly, she remembered a time when her best friend used to make fun of the way she always stared at people. Haruka's lip twitched at the memory. It had been sometime since she thought about him.

The boy grunted, "Are you alright there Miss?"

Snapping out her thoughts, she clumsily rose to her feet. "Y-Yes! I was just— I was hungry and—the Pokenavi..." One of his eyebrows rose. Her answer was jumbled up and sounded like complete nonsense. Haruka straightened her posture and faked a cough against her fist, "I mean yeah, I'm perfectly okay!" He gave her a look that told her, _'I don't believe in anything you've said.'_ Haruka sighed, her shoulders slumping sheepishly as she confessed, "You don't happen to know how far Nuvema Town is, do you?"

This surprised him, "Nuvema Town?"

Her eyes lightened, "You know where it is?"

The butler scratched his chin with his free hand as he replied, "Yes I know where that is, but why are you heading in this direction?"

Haruka twitched, "Excuse me?" He stared at her for a long moment before it finally hit him. She wasn't from around here. The way she dressed, the obvious lost question, and her actions were a dead giveaway. The boy sent a palm to his face. "What's wrong?"

"I hate to tell you this but you're going in the wrong direction."

Haruka shrugged and glanced over her shoulder to the bending trail, "Oh, well then do you know which direction I should be heading in?"

His hand slowly slid down his cheek as his next question came out as a stressed sigh, "You're not from the Unova region are you?"

The brunette laughed, her attention returning back to the stressed boy, "You can tell huh? I'm from Hoenn. This is actually my first time traveling out here." He stared at her like he was about to tell a kid that Santa didn't exist. Haruka forced a smile to her lips and nervously tilted her head, "Why do you ask?"

It took him a couple seconds to respond, and when he finally did, it came out choppily, "Well here's the thing, your—um your about three cites away from Nuvema Town, So it would take you at least" he paused to think, "I believe a week or more to get there." The girl in front of him looked as if she had just been slapped. The boy sighed, "I'm really sorry about—"

"It's official! I'm going to die here!" Haruka yelled so loudly it made the butler jump and almost drop everything in his arms. Again like before, she began ranting quickly to herself and pulling her hair in anger.

His hand extended out to her, "H-Hey! Don't say that! I'm sure you can make it to Nuvema Town!" The boy didn't want to admit it, but her actions reminded him of one of his friends that occasionally spazzed in his group.

She turned her back to him and squirmed, "I'm not worried about _that_! I'm worried about— "A sudden _uck_ escaped from her throat, as her whole frame froze in mid action. At first the butler thought she was going through some sort of stroke or something, but then a loud grumbling noise growled from her abdomen. She crouched over her stomach in discomfort and whined.

The boy starred at her dumbfounded._ Is this girl for real?_ It was as if he was looking at the female version of his spazzy friend. He smiled to himself as the girl in front of him horribly hid her hunger, "I was just on my way back to my friends so I could start on lunch. Would you like to come join us?"

Haruka peeked over her shoulder with wide eyes, "Really?"

He beamed at her as he made his hold sturdier around his kitchenware, "The more the merrier!" Haruka stared at him for a long moment before abruptly bowing her head and thanking him graciously. Her action surprised him again. The friend he mentioned before also did this when he thanked strangers. It was such a shock to him that he blurted out, "Do you have a brother or something?"

Haruka lifted her head questionably, "Um...yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

His green eyes scanned over her. _Could she be...? _She stared back at him with bright sapphire eyes, as her long brunette hair underneath her blue bandana wavered in the soft wind. He shook his head. _No, they couldn't be. They look nothing alike! _He grinned and walked forward, "Forget it. Will you be so kind and follow me?" With a nod she ran over to her dusty backpack that was thrown on the floor and quickly placed it on her back. Haruka sped to meet up with him. "It's a good thing I found you" She glanced at him, "You would have gotten into a real dilemma."

"I'm sorry" she rustled the back of her head, "It's a really nice thing of you to invite me to come eat with you and your friends."

"You're welcome" he smiled politely, "Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Dento. I'm a Pokémon connoisseur and the gym leader of the Striaton Gym" His tone rose in self-appreciation, "I specialize in grass

type Pokémon and the compatibility between a trainer and his/her Pokémon."

Haruka returned his smile, "I'm Haruka and I'm a Pokémon coordinator." She pointed a finger to her chin as she thought over her specialty, "well...I don't specialize in anything, but I love to eat."

Dento couldn't stop from laughing at that last part, earning himself a pout from the girl. "I'm sorry, it's just" he wiped a tear from his eyes, "You remind me of my friend. You'll meet him a little later."

"How so?" she frowned, "Do I look like a boy?"

The connoisseur laughed again, "No, nothing like that. You both have similar personalities." Dento grinned to himself as he remembered first meeting the trainer, "You know, when I first met him he wasn't from the Unova region either." Haruka was happy to know that she wasn't the only one not from around here. "He was traveling with a girl who helped him reach my gym. I remember he held such a confident stance and determined look on his face when he introduced himself to me and my brothers. From meeting trainers in the past I had imminently thought that this boy was like the others; cocky when they fought and only focused on winning." Dento sighed, "Such a tasteless thing to do when you're given the opportunity to learn from your battle." Both teens rounded the bend of the trail and continued walking, "When my brother Chili asked which one of us three he'd like to fight, he had asked if he could battle us all!"

"Oh" Haruka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Sounds like he was one of those _cocky trainers_."

"That's what I thought, but then he explained his reasons." Haruka slowly raised her eyes, captivated, "Since he was new to this region, he wanted to experience as many opportunities as he could, so he thought that it would be a miss opportunity if he didn't get the chance to fight all of us. So I agreed and the battle carried on." Dento pointed his hand in the air and inhaled sweetly, "And may I add, that battle was the best battle I ever had in a long time! He used just the right amount of ingredients to create a spicy yet appetizing fight!"

Haruka giggled, "Your description of him is making me hungry."

"Sorry" he returned his hand to the pots and pans in his arms, "After my battle with him I was shocked to find myself, a Pokémon connoisseur, leaning about the mistakes I made from our battle, other than the other way around. Not only did that surprised me, but also the way he treated his Pokémon after a fight caught me off guard. He treated them with such high respect, congratulating them even if they didn't win, and his Pokémon returned that respect back to him." A big smile resurfaced on his face, "That's when I decided to travel alongside him, so I could study the reason why his compatibility with his Pokémon is grander than others and to become a level S Connoisseur."

"Wow." She blinked and blushed, "He sounds like someone I know."

The boy chuckled seeing her blush, "Yeah, he's an interesting dish to take in." Dento halted as they finally reached the road where the trail split. "We'll be heading away from the trail now so be careful where you walk." She nodded and they both proceeded away from the smooth trail to the rugged terrain of the deep forest.

Everything seemed to be more lively deeper inside the forest. Hanging from the branches above their heads rested flocks of Bat Pokémon. Their black wings wrapped close to their teal colored bodies, as they hissed through their white fur tucked underneath their necks. Haruka noted their pink heart shaped noses and strange rat tails. Near some bushes about a yard away stalked deer Pokémon, shaded beautifully in pink and yellow. The coordinator muttered about wishing for a Poke-dex and focused back on not falling. Thankfully, there was a small path that helped them through the tough terrain. It wasn't as nice as the dirt path, but it was something they could deal with. After ten more minutes of walking Dento slowed again to a stop and smiled to himself. A wall of thin twigs and leaves stood before them as white rays of light poured through the gaps. Without asking if this the way to Dento's camp, Haruka slowly reached out to the wall of twigs, her fingers threading through available cracks, and forced them apart to create a passage for her to crawl out through. Some of the twigs snapped and pulled at her clothes, scrapping her arms, but she kept trying to pull herself through. Haruka squinted her eyes tightly in pain as a bright light blinded her, and a soft breeze brushed against her cheeks. Her foot touched soft grass and she was released from the forest.

Behind her she heard Dento enter through the wall of twigs, but was not able to see, as her eyes adjusted to the brightness around her. With the back of her hand she rubbed her eyes and bent her head over of what was slowly looking like thin patches of grass. Blinking, Haruka slowly raised her head, her eyes widening in awe. The first thing that caught her attention was that everything around her wasn't green anymore, but rather blue. A low _'Wow'_ slipped through her lips as she gazed at the large span of indigo. She was reunited with the sky once again. Haruka dropped her gaze to the large meadow she was now standing in, finding herself surrounded by blue and yellow patches of tiny flowers, thin green grass, and an aroma of sun kissed air.

"It's so beautiful..."

"Took you long enough!"

Haruka's eyes found a tan girl with lavender colored hair and large hazel eyes coming towards her. She looked around the age of 12or 13, and wore a cream colored, long sleeve dress with a pink bow tied on the bottom. Haruka couldn't help but to be amazed by her appearance. _She's really pretty... _The girl folded her arms as she ran up to the boy who parked next to Haruka. The tan girl stood on her tippy toes as she glared into the connoisseurs' eyes, "You left me here with that guy all day!"

Dento cocked an eyebrow, "Now Iris, is that how you treat your guest?" Iris blurted a _'huh?'_ as the connoisseur blew out a sigh. Dento took a step back and with a motion of his hand, greeted Iris to the flustered brunette, "We have another person who will be joining us for lunch."

"Hello." Haruka shyly waved to the brown eyed girl.

"Oh!" Iris backed away from the boy, "I'm so sorry!" Iris beamed apologetically and stuck her hand out to her, "Hey, I'm Iris! I'm really sorry... I didn't notice you were there!"

Haruka's confidence faltered a little as she accepted her hand shake and gloomily responded, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm not really tall for my age."

Iris snapped her hand back to have them slap the sides of her cheeks, "N-No I didn't mean it like that! I was just—" Dento rolled his eyes.

"It's okay!" the coordinator scratched the back of her head and smiled, "I'm Haruka by the way."

Before Iris could respond, a small head poked out from her hair. Haruka yelped, and sent a hand to clench onto her jumping heart. A dark green Pokémon with small tusks greeted brightly at the surprised guest, waving a half-eaten apple toward her. Iris laughed and petted the Pokémon's head, "This is Axew. Sorry he scared you. He gets excited when he meets new people."

Haruka sucked in a breath and greeted back to the giddy dragon type, "Hi Axew, it's nice to meet you too!" They all laughed as Axew nuzzled back into its master's purple hair, growing red. The brunette blinked as her two new friends laughter grew louder, "D-Does he not like me?"

Iris patted Haruka's shoulder, "I think you got it backwards, I think he likes you a little too much." Haruka's neck grew hot and her skin turned pink, only making the two laugh harder. Dento carried his kitchenware to where a table and burner was set up, laughing all the way there. Iris patted the blushing brunette again, asking to follow her so they could talk at the table.

_How embarrassing! _Haruka pressed her fingers against her hot cheeks as the girl lead her to the table. _ You need to relax! If you get hyped up you'll end up fainting. _She was feeling a little lightheaded from not eating anything and it seemed like a wise choice to avoid passing out. Arriving at the table, Haruka pulled out a plastic chair for herself to sit in, and sprawled herself over the table. The surface felt nice against her warm cheeks. She closed her eyes and listened to the conversation that Iris and Dento where having, slowly concentrating on calming herself down.

_I think I'll eat and then head to the nearest port around here._ It was obvious that Unova wasn't ready for her and she would have to leave after she ate. Sadly reopening her eyes, she watched her index finger follow the bumps indented on the table. _I really don't want to leave. It's nice here and these people are kind too. _Her eyes lifted to the bantering couple and smiled. They reminded of herself and her best friend when they traveled in Hoenn. Haruka's smile widened as she hid her blushing face in her arms. It wasn't often that she would think back to her best friend. Actually it happened on a daily basis. She couldn't let go of that person's kindness, that person's smile, his voice, his passion for Pokémon, it was impossible to let him wander away from her mind. Haruka would often wonder what he would look like if he met him again. Would he be the same height as her or would his hair be longer? Would he still remember her? She stuffed her face closer inside her arms.

"I miss you."

"Did you say something?" Dento asked while he chopped thinly sliced carrots.

Haruka peeked over her shoulder and blushed deeper, "N-Nothing! I was just talking to myself!" The boy just shrugged and returned back to his cooking. Haruka exhaled and straightened up in her seat. _I can't believe I said that out loud!_

"Lunch is almost done, so why don't you wash your hands?" Dento jerked his chin over his shoulder, "There's a spring not too far from here. Just go straight and you'll see it."

"Thank you." Haruka quickly hurried out of her chair and began to head in the direction of the spring. "Just go straight…go straight"

"Don't get lost!" Dento half-laughed as the coordinator kept repeating the directions out loud.

"Oh, and if you see an annoying kid with a blue jacket, tell him to hurry up back to camp!" Iris hollered out to her, earning a wave and an 'I will!' back. She smiled and crossed her arms, "She's really nice." Dento nodded in agreement, and set up the table.

* * *

><p>Satoshi will appear in the next chapter don't worry :)<p>

With love, Kimi


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again lovely readers! :3_

_I am back with the last part of the two-shot and am literally crying over this story! I really love Satoshi's character in this one xD Well I just wanted to say thank you to The Shiny Gengar for reviewing the last chapter, and to all of you who are reading this :3 No I should stop rambling and let you read the last part!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or regions used in this fiction. The original storyline is originally made by me and nothing else. Rated K+

* * *

><p>Satoharu Two-Shot<p>

Miss and be Missed

By: XxVintagexModxX

_Just go straight and the spring will be there. Just keep going straight Haruka._

The brunette glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip, seeing that the view of the camp was gone. She had been walking straight into the forest like Dento had told her, but just the feeling of how far she was walking away from camp had her second guessing. Haruka took in her surroundings, feeling threatened by how much darker this side of the forest was. Haruka shook her head and sped a little faster. She wanted to just wash up and get out of here as quickly as possible.

"I really hope I can find this guy out here too…" She wondered what he looked like, or if he was a trainer or happened to be like a coordinator like herself.

Haruka paused and listened strongly to her surroundings. The sound of running water could be heard from a distance and she mindless followed the noise with joy. She began to smell something floral too and hoped that there were some rare flowers nearby also. Crossing over a row of bushes she had finally made it to the spring.

It wasn't something she could get used to seeing, be it an ordinary spring or not, it still appeared peaceful. Running up to the drifting spring, Haruka dropped to her knees and leaned over the crystal water. Her face appeared in the reflection and she smiled to the girl in the water. Some of her hair delicately brushed over the waters face, as she leaned in with cupped hands to retrieve a drink. A relived sigh fluttered between her lips as she leaned again to splash the icy substance onto her cheeks and hands. The felling felt exhilarating and crisp, like she was watching away her worries and stress into this spring. Taking a deep breath, Haruka closed her eyes and allowed herself to be wrapped up in her own peaceful haven. The world around her became numb, warm, and inviting…

* * *

><p>The forest carried a buzz of energy that only he seemed to feel and the presence of Pokémon surrounded him lovingly. Pikachu, the teen's best friend, sat on his shoulder busily eating on one of Dento's macrons that its trainer had been saving since this morning. The teen smiled warmly to his Pokémon and scratched the soft fur under its chin. "You really love Dento's macrons don't you Pikachu?" His Pokémon didn't respond, but nuzzled its small head between its trainers shoulder and neck. The raven haired boy laughed, "S-stop that tickles! "<p>

Both best friends continued their way back to their camp for lunch, exhausted from their hard training. Satoshi breathed in the evergreen trees and felt the hair on his arms rise. The forest was just filled with energy, flowing through paths like the one he walked on, and the feeling left him in a good mood. The teen's Pikachu perked on his shoulder and focused on something far away.

"What's up buddy?" Satoshi squinted his eyes in the direction his Pokémon was looking at, "You see the others or something?" Pikachu's ear twitched and its aura suddenly became serious. Satoshi slowed to a stop and returned to his friend, "What's wrong Pikachu?" Instead of giving its trainer an answer, the yellow rodent leapt off his shoulder without warning, and dashed foreword off of the path.

Confused, he ran after it, "Wait Pikachu!"

As Satoshi dashed off the path and entered a heavy wall of bushes, the bush's low branch pulled at his pants almost making him loose his balance, and thin twigs whipped against his shoulders, scratching his face. Ignoring the stinging on his skin, he kept in pursuit of his Pokémon. This area of the forest was familiar to him, remembering that this was the way to a spring where he and Dento earlier collected water. Unfortunately, they couldn't drink it because Iris had informed them that the spring was coated with a faint poison that made humans and Pokémon grow sick. Satoshi's eyes widened and wondered if a Pokémon had drunk from the infected spring. He ran faster, pushing and dodging branches and bushes, until he finally arrived at the spring.

His eyes searched frantically for his buddy and for the endangered Pokémon, "Pikachu?" Satoshi slowly approached the spring, looking around for any trace of his friend. Taking another step, the toe of his shoe collided with something soft. His brown eyes wandered down in curiosity, and his discovery led him into panic.

A girl with long brunette hair lay beside the pond; her face covered by a hand, and was wore light blue clothing. Satoshi cautiously dropped to his knees and shyly examined the girl. He noticed the girl's attire, seeing a dead giveaway that she wasn't a trainer but rather a coordinator. She reminded him of someone he missed dearly and wondered if it was in fact her. Satoshi argued on whether to turn the girl onto her back to see her face or call out her name and see if she was just sleeping. He went with the other idea.

"H-hey miss?" his voice shook with nerves and he grunted to clear it out, "Miss are you okay?" Getting no response he dawned down to his next motive. Taking a deep breath, he extended a hand out to the girl, and cupped her shoulder to give it a quick shake. "Miss?"

The shake forced the girls hand to fall away from her face and to land softly to the space beside her. Satoshi found himself captivated on the girl facial features and leaned closer for a better look. She had long eyelashes, and a small face, delicate, and pretty. Satoshi reached out to press a hand on her forehead. _She has a fever…_

It looked as if she was fighting something that was hurting her from the inside. Her cheeks blazed with her rising temperature, as a bead of sweat trickled down her temple. Right then and there Satoshi understood the situation and reached out for the poisoned girl, lifting her up, and quickly headed back to camp. His Pikachu called after him, catching up to meet his flank. Ash glanced to the girl as he ran, noticing her mumble. The constant thought of _please be okay, please be okay_, repentantly ran through his mind as he felt the girl stir in his arms. Clenching his jaw with determination, his speed increased.

"I'll get you some help, so just hang on!" The forest was becoming brighter and brighter as the boy and Pokémon eased closer to the exist, already a yell for help escaping from the boy's lips.

Placing the finished lunch onto new dishes, Dento wiped his sweat from a brow and smiled pleasantly to himself. "Another tasty dish is ready to be served!" Iris gave him a look and sat herself in a seat. Dento pulled out his very own, only to suddenly freeze in mid motion. He heard his name being called and turned to the voice, seeing a Pikachu rushing tords the camp. Dento smiled to the approaching Pokémon, "Ah, Satoshi must be back."

Iris stood up in her seat as a bad feeling suddenly came over her, "Something's wrong Dento…"

"Dento! Iris!" Both recognizing the panic in their friend's voice, they glanced at each other in worry and backed away from the table to run tords their friend. Finally, Satoshi burst through the opening of the Forrest, panting and gasping for air, all while holding the girl in his arms. His eyes caught Dento approaching him trailing along with Iris and sloppily slowed to a stop, falling to his knees. "She…Drank the water…from that spring."

Dento reached out to grab the girl from Satoshi's hands, seeing that his arms trembled from holding her. Bringing a hand over the girl's forehead, Dento shook his head, "This is bad. We need to give her some medicine quickly." Turning his back to the panting teen on the ground, he rushed the girl over to where the group kept their bags.

"Satoshi are you okay?" Iris knelled next to the boy, struggling to read the expression on his face.

"I'm fine, go help him!" Satoshi fanned his hand over to where Dento was, while hanging his head over the grass, "I just need to catch my breath." Nodding, Iris sprang up from her spot and dashed over to help her friend.

Satoshi desperately filled his lungs with as much air as he possibly could take in, eyes dazedly locked on a random blade of grass. He heard his Pikachu approach him but ignored it as he covered the top of his head with his arms. His heart lurched and tugged as he fought away tears.

This was the first time he ever felt scared.

...

The rise and fall of her chest calmed after an hour, and the blush on her cheeks had faded away. Satoshi watched over her, waiting for her to awake, hoping she was okay. Thankfully Iris had made an antidote to get rid of the poison and had informed him and Dento that she wouldn't wake up until another three hours. Satoshi sulked beside the sleeping girl, impatient, and troubled over the fact he couldn't eat his lunch. Sure he could have just eaten it right away and return back to her side, but he didn't want to risk the chance of missing her wake up. The teen sighed, placing his head inside his right palm.

"Satoshi, your lunch is cold" Dento poked at his masterpiece with a fork and frowned, "I worked so hard on it too."

"I'll eat it even if it's cold!" Satoshi reassured him, "Don't throw it out!" Dento shrugged and put a cover on it.

"Dento" the connoisseur turned to Iris who starred up to the warm colored sky, "It's kind of getting dark and we need to collect firewood."

The boy blew a stressful sigh, "I know but we can't just leave her here." Both looked over to the girl in slumber and frowned. Dento leaned against the table while still sadly looking at the brunette, "I should have told her about the spring."

Iris patted his back and placed a grin on her lips, "Don't go blaming yourself now! It was a mere accident, just be happy we made her feel better."

Dento returned her smile and sighed, "But still we can't leave her alone."

"I'll take care of her!"

Dento and Iris stared turned their attention the beaming boy. Both stared at him for a long minute in question. Satoshi jumped up from his spot to face his two friends with a clenched fist and a look of determination on his face, "You guys can go look for firewood and I'll stay here and keep her company."

"Are you sure about that?" Iris questioned with an arched eyebrow, "You know you act like such a kid—"

"I'm not a kid!" Satoshi snapped and pointed to himself, "I'll have you know that I'm older then you and am capable of watching over someone."

Before Iris could come with a comeback Dento grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her towards the forest, "That's fine then! Well be back shortly okay?"

Blinking, Satoshi watched as his two friends nosily made their way to the forest. He smiled and called out to them, "Okay hurry back!" and soon they were gone.

Satoshi inhaled the winter air and closed his eyes, basking in the quiet. He needed to relax after the fiasco that just happened an hour ago. He listened to the wind rustling the leaves of the forest, and the random echoes of bird Pokémon from far away. Satoshi recalled how frightening it was carrying her limp body in his arms and not knowing if she was okay. He had been through many scary predicaments but by far this was the worse. He was one of those people who cared for the safely of others other then himself. Satoshi laughed to himself as a random memory popped inside his head. _Who was it that used to tell me that? _Opening his eyes to the span of orange and pink Satoshi suddenly felt heavier. Why was it that he was constantly being reminded of _her_? From the girl, to random days of the week, now…why was that. Automatically his hand hovered over his chest were it throbbed. _It couldn't be—_

"Pika Pi!" Satoshi jolted from the sudden noise, feeling his heartbeat speed up from the surprise. "Pika pi!" It took him a moment to realize that his Pikachu was calling him, and upon realizing he sank down next to the girl who was softly mumbling in her sleep.

_Is she going to wake up?_ The brunette murmured something again, her face shifting in and out of looking sad. Satoshi noticed a tear seep from the corner of her eye and leaned over her to wipe it away with a finger until he heard what she had been mumbling.

"_Satoshi"_

The boy froze, his eyes locked on the girl who had called out his name. _How does she know my name? _Conflicted, Satoshi brought his hand to move the girls bangs aside to get a better look at her face. Satoshi's eyes widened and his heart stopped, dawning on the only person this person could be. The girl's eyes twitched from his warm touch, her lashes slowly unveiling two vibrant sapphire eyes. Everything appeared blurry at first because she had been crying in her sleep, recalling a memory she had back when she was traveling with her best friend. She blinked away the rest of her tears and could clearly see two wide brown eyes looking down at her. For a second she thought that perhaps she was still asleep and smiled up to those familiar eyes. That was until, those brown eyes attacked her.

"HARUKA!" Unable to comprehend who laid in front of him, his hands pinched the girl cheeks, stretching them out and squishing them in, thinking that everything was a hoax. The boy's Pikachu nervously looked at the scene in front of it and flattened its ears. The girl screamed begging for him to stop, swatting his hand away and sitting up. Flinching from the girl's sudden strength, he rubbed his wrist, realizing that the girl who was in front of him was the real deal. The real Haruka.

Rubbing her own cheeks, Haruka stared unbelievably at the boy in front of her. His eyes connected with hers, making her blush but at the same time grow pale. _This…This is— _"SATOSHI?" Haruka rammed herself into him, pinning him to the ground, and yanked at his cheeks and hair to see if he was too a hoax. Realizing the situation, Pikachu sweat dropped and decided to leave the two friends alone for a while. Maybe it would meet up with it's trainer's friends.

The boy shook his head to try and escape from his friend's hands, "Hwaruka, iwsh me!" Seeing that she didn't hear him and suddenly feeling the pain beginning to form on his cheeks, he pushed her away, gripping onto her shoulders and pinned her against the ground, "Haruka It's me!" Both continued to stare at each other, eyes scanning every feature and hearts beating frantically. Satoshi broke into a smile, his hands sliding from her shoulders to the space of her back, embracing her tightly with pure happiness. "You're here. I can't believe you're actually here..."

Haruka melted and raised her hands to wrap them around his neck, her hands intertwining with his hair, "Satoshi …"

For those long 10 seconds both held onto each other, smiling with the goofiest grins and tears in their eyes. This was real. Not a dream, not a lie, but the truth, the reality. Satoshi was the one to pull away, feeling the girls fingers slip away from the back of his neck as she returned them back to her sides. The boy rose, lending Haruka a hand so she could get up also, and asked her if she wanted to sit with him at the table. Nodding, Haruka followed after her best friend. Satoshi pulled out a chair for himself and sat in it as Haruka sat in the one next to him.

"What are you doing in Unova?" Satoshi leaned forward in his chair, "Didn't you just come back from Sinnoh?"

"I stayed in Hoenn with my family for a couple of months, but I missed traveling, and Professor Birch told me of a new region that Professor Oak had found. I was really excited about it! The opportunity to see a brand new place and make new friends…" Haruka sighed happily and wiped her still trickling tears, "I-I guess I couldn't wait any longer and decided to pack up my bags and head over here!"

Smiling, Satoshi pumped an energetic fist, "I know the feeling! Nothing is better than going to new places and seeing all the cool Pokémon that come with it!" Nodding, Haruka lowered her eyes and her smile faltered. He noticed this, "Hey what's wrong?"

Haruka paused and thought a long second before responding back. "It's just that… I don't know, maybe I should have waited a little longer." Haruka forced a grin, "I mean before this whole fiasco happened I was wandering around without a clue of where I was going! I was even going the opposite direction of where I wanted to head to! Can you believe that? Thank goodness Dento happened to see me and tell me where I was, I mean Imagine where I would be if he didn't!" Satoshi stared at her with an intense look in his eyes, which made the brunette shift in her seat uncomfortably. Evading his eyes she continued with a tremble in her voice, "I'm supposed to get my starter and try to find if any contests were around—"

"Contests?" Satoshi blinked confusingly, "Unova doesn't have contests here."

A look of horror appeared on the coordinator's face as she felt her chest tighten and voice break, "What?"

His eyes widened, "You didn't know?" Haruka could not hold onto that string that kept her from slipping, and her thick tears streamed down her pale checks and a cry of disappointment slipped from her tongue. "Haruka!"

"How can I be so dam stupid? Why didn't I check to see if they held them here?" The brunette curled over her lap, her small fingers lacing through her hazelnut hair as she clenched onto a chunk of it by the roots, "I was right all along! I'm not made to be traveling out here!" Another weep came from the girl as she felt her tears splash on her knees.

"Haruka—"

"I'm so stupid!" she croaked. Her hold on her hair tightened, "I wasn't even going in the right direction—"

"Will you please stop saying those things!" Satoshi snapped at her. Haruka bit her lip, her body stiffing from the boys irritated tone. Haruka felt soft hands on top of hers, fingers lacing with hers as they tried to unravel its hold from her hair. Allowing him to guide her hands back to her lap, they moved from her hands to ruffle the top of her head. This made her look up and become locked under those caring brown eyes. "Why do you say those things? You're not stupid." The boy cracked a grin, "Your smart, happy, energetic, and my best friend! Sure, so you made some mistakes but there's no use crying over it." Haruka sniffled as the boy moved his hand from her head to wipe her tear stained cheeks, "Don't cry."

She blushed, "W-when did you become m-more mature than me?"

This made the friend laugh, being that a certain person kept complaining about him being a kid all the time. Satoshi returned his hand and beamed at her, "I try my best!" Haruka lowered her eyes, trying to hide behind her bangs in embarrassment. Satoshi blinked, "Wow Haruka your red like your Blazikin." Before the girl could shout at him to shut up a loud growling noise emerged from her abdomen. Haruka's blush darkened as she crouched over her angry, empty stomach. Satoshi went into hysterics and leaned back in his chair, "And you sound like a starving Snorlax!" She kept quiet, secretly thinking about smacking him across the head.

Satoshi remembered about the food Dento made for him and leaned across the table to the covered dish, and pushed it towards the blushing brunette, "Here, eat up." Hearing the word _eat up, _caught her attention, and without hesitation reached for the dish, unveiled the plate of cold food, and dug in. Satoshi's smile widened on the way she began crying again and praising the food as if it were a life boat. As she ate in silence a thought popped into the raven boy's mind, "What are you going to do now that you know there are no contests out here?"

Haruka paused, chewing her food as she thought about his question. What else was there to do? Her interest was competing in contests, not gym battles or whatever they _did _out here. Haruka had no idea about Unova, and she was defiantly not going to be traveling by herself from now on. Swallowing her bite she replied her answer, "I want to go home."

His smile faltered, "Even after all that trouble of coming out here…you want to go back?" She nodded slowly, poking at the almost empty dish. Satoshi sighed and crossed his arms, "I was going to ask if you wanted to travel with us, but I guess I already know my answer is no." Haruka's eyes glanced to the boy with the sad smile, "But it's okay, I can wait and we can go traveling another time." She stared at him. It was his turn to blush, "What?"

"You would wait for me?"

Hearing her say that made him avert his eyes and hid under his hat. "O-of course I would! Why wouldn't I?"

The girl broke into a smile and jumped out of her seat to give her friend a big hug. Satoshi yelped in surprise, not expecting her to suddenly leap out of her seat and wrap herself around him. Haruka hummed near his ear with happiness and thanked him, "Your really are the best Satoshi…"

The boy smiled as he accepted her hug, "I waited this long to see you, I guess I can wait a little longer if I can get to spend some time with you." Slightly backing away he struck out his pink to wrap around Haruka's, "It's a promise then! I'll wait for you!"

The coordinator smiled and nodded, "I'll miss you when I leave." She stood up and held a confidence that Satoshi recognized as determination, "And when I see you again, I promise to mature too! I won't allow you to be the leader!"

Satoshi grinned energetically, jumping out of his seat and ruffled her hair, "We'll see about that!" Haruka pouted up to the smiling teen as he walked around her, seeing his friends emerging from the forest, carrying firewood in both of their hands. Before he would run over there to help the two, and tell them that Haruka was awake and okay, he turned to the girl and noted something as they stood in front of each other. Haruka's eyes widened as he leaned extremely colder to her and a bright blush stained her cheeks. Satoshi bent down, reaching out to cup her shoulders as he leaned in to peck her on the cheek, and slowly draw back with a bright smile on his lips. "I finally out grew you."

Remembering about three years ago— when she was taller than him, Satoshi had made a promise that someday if he'd out grew her, he'd get revenge on her for always bickering over his height. There were other promises that he made but they were likely to never come true…except for this one. Gazing up at him she scowled and her eyes sharpened with slight anger. Clenching onto the loose clothing of his jacket, she pulled him closer to quickly plant a kiss on his lips. Drawing back and seeing a shocked Satoshi she grinned victoriously, "If you call that revenge you got another thing coming!"

Oh how he missed this side of her.

* * *

><p><em>Oh I'm not sure if that ending was okay or not xD I mean I liked it, but how about you guys? Well that's the end of the two-shot, and I should be working on my Abnormally fic now xD Thanks so much for reading and hope to see you all soon, doves!<em>

-Kimi


End file.
